The Four Tiger Tennyo
by Moon Tennyo
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all left Kohona after getting fed up with being put down constantly by the members of their teams and feeling useless. After five years, the Sound ninjas started to attack Kohona. Just as Kohona was about to lose, the girls
1. Prologue

Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all left Kohona after getting fed up with being put down constantly by the members of their teams and feeling useless. After five years, the Sound ninjas started to attack Kohona. Just as Kohona was about to lose, the girls come back, each with an army of ninjas at their backs. They still seem hurt about the incident that happened 5 years ago, and all of them became very powerful, but they still help defeat Orochimaru. After the war, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"THOSE FREAKIN' INCONSIDERATE JERKS!" Sakura screamed, pounding her fists to the ground, causing it to crack. "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, AND THEY STILL LOOK AT ME AS IF I'M THE SAME OLD WEAKLING!"

-FLASHBACK-

Sakura was panting. Sasuke, who was fighting with Sakura, was also panting just as hard. He couldn't believe that she was beating him. All these years, she had never been able to lay a scratch on him, much less make him tired. He smirked inwardly. 'Maybe a few putdowns will cause her to crack,' he thought evilly.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. She was preparing for another attack. He spoke up.

"You know, you're still as weak as ever," He said coolly. Sakura looked surprised. Then she frowned.

"That's not true, and you know it. I'm as strong as both you and Naruto. He even said so him—" Sakura began, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Naruto was just trying to be nice. He feels the same way about you as I do. Annoying. Weak. A burden," Sasuke calmly stated.

"B-b-but what about—"

"Kakashi thinks you have improved, but are still weak," Sasuke said impassively.

Sakura, on the verge of tears, turned and ran from the battlefield.

-END FLASHBACK-

She stopped a moment, sniffing. She heard somebody crying, someone cursing, and another one snuffling behind her. She turned and saw Tenten (cursing), Ino (crying), and Hinata (snuffling and crying silently) looking at her.

"What happened to you guys?" Sakura asked, wiping her tears away.

"We were put down by our teammates," Ino said, crying. "They called us weak and a burden to the team. What about you?"

"Me too," Sakura said, sniffing. Suddenly she thought of an idea. "Guys, why don't we go off to train by ourselves? That way, we can possibly exchange techniques, get stronger, and build up our friendship more!"

"But what a-a-about the rest of our t-t-teams?" Hinata stuttered.

"We'll tell Tsunade, and she can tell our teams!" Sakura said excitedly. "Let's leave tonight. We'll meet at the gate at 9:00. Get everything you want to bring. We're not coming back for a long time."

"Right," Ino, Tenten, and Hinata said, nodding.

"Okay," Sakura said. "I'll tell Tsunade. Let's go!" The four of them went off in separate directions.

Kohona Gate, 9:00 P.M.

"You guys ready?" Sakura whispered.

"Ready!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata chorused.

"Okay, then. Let's get going," Sakura murmured, and the four of the kunochis ran off into the night.

The next morning…

"SAY WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed, looking mad. "WHY DID THEY LEAVE!"

What was left of the rookie nine and Gai's team were in Tsunade's office.

"Calm down, Naruto," Tsunade said. "The reason why Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata left is because they felt weak. Useless. Unappreciated. They felt that training together would help build up their friendship, as well as improve their skills."

"But why did they leave Kohona? They could've just done their training here," Kiba said.

Tsunade sighed. "You still don't get it, do you? They left because of you," Tsunade said, looking directly at Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino.

"Now, I'm not explaining why it is your fault," Tsunade continued, emphasizing the words 'your fault'. "They requested that you find that out on your own. Now leave. I have work to do." She pointed to the door. Reluctantly, the shinobi left.

Sorry if this is boring, but I needed some kind of reason why the four girls left. Hope I didn't bore you with my prologue.

'Till next time! Ja ne!

— Goddess


	2. Chapter One

Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all left Kohona after getting fed up with being put down constantly by the members of their teams and feeling useless. After five years, the Sound ninjas started to attack Kohona. Just as Kohona was about to lose, the girls come back, each with an army of ninjas at their backs. They still seem hurt about the incident that happened 5 years ago, and all of them became very powerful. Kohona begins to worry when Orochimaru offers them an alliance, and the boys try to apologize to the girls, but with no prevail. What will happen?

Disclaimer: Me no ownie Naruto.

Chapter One: The Invasion of the Sound

"Tsunade-sama, The Sound ninjas are approaching Kohona. They are less than a day away," Shizune told the overwhelmed Hokage.

"Shit," The blonde-haired woman muttered. She was quiet for a moment. "Alert all the Chunnins, Jounins, and ANBU. Get them here in a half and hour," The woman instructed the black-haired woman.

"Hai," the female replied, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You are here because of the Sound's invasion. All of you are in risk of dying by fighting. You will be given a choice whether to stay or to back out. I want to warn you that the Sound ninjas are very capable of killing, and they will not hesitate to wipe you all out," Tsunade addressed the very big group of ninjas in front of her. "Their army is very large, and I estimated it to be around more than 5,000 ninjas. You might all have to fight to the death. I have asked Suna for their help, and the Kazakage has already agreed to send over some ninjas to help us out."

"Now, all who are willing to fight, raise your hand," Tsunade said. All hands in the room were up in the air. She nodded. "Okay. It's time for war."

One week later…

"Tsunade-sama! Please, let us make a temporary treaty with the Sound!" Shizune begged. Our favorite Hokage was really pissed-off. One week into the war and they were already losing, even with Suna's help. Tsunade sighed. "Fine. But remember, Orochimaru doesn't keep his promises."

Tsunade, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino were facing Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Sound Five. They were about to agree on a treaty, but a voice interrupted them.

"You know, I would have never thought of you as the kind of person to give up, Tsunade," a very familiar voice drawled.

Everyone turned toward the origin of the voice. They saw a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, wearing a headband with a symbol of a crescent moon and a five-pointed star on it. She was also wearing a short-sleeved fishnet shirt, with a sky blue sleeveless shirt on top that ended a few inches above her midriff, showing her stomach. She was also wearing a dark blue skirt with slits up the sides, and a belt on top. She had white shorts under the skirt, and was wearing high-heeled combat boots. On her wrists were lavender wristbands, and on the sides of her cheeks were two sapphire-colored diamonds. A number of small diamond-shaped stones were also on the tops of her hands. On her neck was a chain with a teardrop-shaped sapphire. She had a katana strapped to her back, and was sitting on a tree branch, lazily twirling a kunai (imagine Sasuke when her first met the Sand sibs).

"S-s-sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered.

Sakura gave a wry smile. "You stutter as if you were Pearl before she left Kohona."

"Ahh. Rose of the Four Tiger Tennyo. How nice of you to drop by," Orochimaru hissed with a sadistic grin.

'The Four Tiger Tennyo?' The Kohona ninjas thought in confusion. They looked at Sakura, who was staring down at them from the tree.

"Hn. Apparently you've heard of me," Sakura said.

"Of course," Orochimaru hissed. "Rose, the controller of the water. Master of Kira the Tigress, Mari the Phoenix, and Saru the Dragon. Owner of the Toukaigen, the rarest and most valued bloodline trait in the ninja world and container for the tiger demon Ichigo. The leader of the Four Legendary Tiger Tennyo, and wielder of one of the most powerful katanas in the ninja world, Nuka. The inventor of some of the most powerful jutsus of this century, and your skills surpass all of the three Legendary Sennins" Orochimaru grinned that sickening grin again.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Well, well, well, I see somebody has been doing their research. Everything you said is true, and there is much more to that." she snarled.

The Kohona nins looked at Sakura in disbelief. She was still glaring at Orochimaru. 'How can the weak Sakura be this famous?' Sasuke thought with skepticism. He refoucused on Sakura, who was turning around.

"Pearl, Sapphire, Amber, you guys want to come out now or what?" she said to three figures behind her.

A sigh was heard. "Fine, but I just want to get this over with. I'm eager to get back home," a voice said in boredom. One of the figures stepped out of the shadows, revealing a brown-haired girl with amber-brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless green top with brownish-colored shorts. She wore gold-colored cloth on her elbows (like Sakura after time skip) and wore combat boots like Sakura. She too had a katana strapped to her back and diamonds on her cheeks and hands. The only difference was that her diamonds were a golden yellow-brown color. She wore a necklace with a mountain-shaped amber-stone.

"Tenten?" Lee asked with wide eyes. Tenten looked over at him and nodded a tiny nod. "Lee," she said. She looked back toward Orochimaru. "Hn. Orochimaru, huh?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Well, If it isn't Amber, of the Four Tiger Tennyo. Controller of the earth, and weapon specialist of the group. Wielder of the Shiziku, which is also a very rare bloodlines limit. Master of Kumi the Tigress, Mina the Phoenix, and Sakiru the Dragon. Container of the tiger demon Sachigo, and one of the most accomplished ninjas in the area of weaponry. Also owner of another great katana, Naka." Orochimaru smiled a cruel smile.

"Huh. So you know about me too," Tenten said monotonously. She looked over her shoulder. "Pearl, Sapphire," She said. "It's your turn."

The last two figures came out of the shade. One was a blonde-haired girl with ice blue eyes. She was wearing an elbow-length sleeved purple shirt, with red sleeves. She had a pair of pale yellow shorts on, and combat boots identical to Sakura's and Tenten's. She had orange wristbands on her forearms and wore a pendant with a fire-shaped ruby.

The other girl had long bluish-purple hair and white eyes. She was wearing an ivory-colored shirt, and had bandages wrapped around both arms. She wore navy-blue capris and the normal ninja sandals. She wore a chain with a wind/tornado-shaped diamond, and had a katana strapped to her back.

"Oh joy, if it isn't the creepy snake sicko," the white-eyed girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, apparently he's still as weird as ever," the blonde added.

Shikamaru and Kiba gaped at them. Hinata, feeling their stares, glared at them. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" she snapped at them.

The Kohona nins recoiled in shock. Since when had Hinata snapped at anyone?

Orochimaru let out an evil cackle. "Well, it seems that the gang's all here." He turned to Ino.

"So, Sapphire of the Tiger Tennyo. Master of Kusa the Tigress, Miru the Phoenix, and Sako the Dragon. Wielder of the great katana, Nika, and container of the tiger demon Nachigo. Owner of the bloodline trait, the Kyakushi, and controller of fire. Also known for her many mind controlling techniques and seduction strategies," The snake sennin hissed.

He turned to Hinata. "And last, but not least, Pearl. Owner of the Byakugen, and master of Kina the Tigress, Mika the Phoenix, and Sashi the Dragon. Contoller of the wind, and container of the tiger demon Kachigo. The strategist of the group, and very skilled with knives," Orochimaru said menacingly.

"Whatever. Anyways, we just wanted to give you this, Tsunade," Sakura drawled, lazily tossing a scroll to Tsunade. She turned to Orochimaru. "We are declining your offer for an alliance. Although we could crush Kohona very easily, we do not see any benifit in doing so," she said seriously.

_'What does she mean they could crush Kohona very easily? She couldn't even beat me in a fight!'_ Sasuke thought. He turned his attention back to the girls in the trees.

"We'll be seeing you around, I guess," Tenten said, and the four of them disappeared in a swirl of flower petals.

"Um. Okay, that was unexpected. Well, anyways, back to business..."

* * *

Sorry if that chappie was boring too... I'm really bored right now...

Ja ne!

-- Goddess


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hi everyone!

Thank you to all who reviewed, it was great reading all your reviews! I'm **EXTREMELY **sorry for not updating any of my stories. The thing is, was somehow blocked on my computer, so I can't update any stories unless I'm at a library. However, I'm still writing, and I'm trying to update my stories. I'm really sorry for not telling you this earlier. Moving on to highschool can be a pain in the ass. TTTT

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or read my stories. I'm really sorry again, and I'll understand if any of you hate me now...

--Moon Tennyo

P.S.: I'll try to update my stories A.S.A.P.!


End file.
